1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to power amplifiers and to an impedance step-up network for stepping up the impedance seen at the output of a power amplifier.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Power amplifiers are used for driving antennas to transmit radio frequency signals. Amplifiers with different power driving capabilities may be used for driving transmission at different power levels.